Keeping up with the Clovens
by Scifigirl123
Summary: Only Maddie would get caught by demons and end up in a cage, in a warehouse. Or, in which Team Free Will recruits some extra members and Micheal falls in love with a human. I don't own the world or any canon characters, that honor goes to Erik Kripke. Destiel and Sabriel. Don't like, don't read. Sequel to my other fanfic, Meeting Madison.
1. Cages and Remeets

**A/N: Hello all! So this is the sequel to** _ **Meeting Madison.**_ **If you haven't read that yet I would definitely recommend you do that before reading this because it will probably make this fic make more sense. But, if (like me) you are lazy/can't be bothered, then quite a few things will be re-explained. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was quiet. Who knew silence could be so loud? Was that someone behind her? Some _thing_? This wasn't her first hunt since she had become part of 'Team Free Will' but it was the first one that they had all come on. Stupidly she had said she would be alright alone, the truth was she just didn't want to have to put up with Dean and Cas' constant eye-sex or Gabe's constant need to touch Sam everywhere, (Seriously, _everywhere_ ). A movement behind her caught her attention, there they were. The thing they'd been hunting. Demons. So many of them. So, so many. And they were spreading out, she pointed her already drawn angel blade at them, slowly backing away. She could hear her mother's voice in her head, from almost ten years ago now, _''When in trouble, create a list of options."_ So that was what she did, all the while slowly backing away, pointing her blade. Her back hit something, warm and solid, like a body, she turned to face coal black eyes. Her 'Options:' list remained empty.

* * *

The cage the demons had put them in was quite spacious, but incredibly well guarded. On the other side of it, her brother sighed and banged his head back into the bars. Having demons watching both them and all exits/entrances/escape routes meant they couldn't get out of the cage and knock them out from behind. They didn't even have the twins as a minor distraction for their captors. The hunting life sucked sometimes. Screw that. The hunting life sucked all the time.

Shouts. Coming from down the hallway. Well, less of shouts, more shrieks. Angry shrieks. Loud, angry shrieks. The two of them stood up, almost in sync. More demons came from one of the hallways, one of their guards opened the door to their cage. Several of the ones that had just come in threw a body through the cage door and it was slammed shut. The body jumped to it's feet and started to yell at the hord of demons. They just laughed and waved a long, thin blade at her. This just made the newcomer angrier. Jim, her brother leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Does she realise that all she's doing is encouraging them?" She shrugged. Apparently Jim talking had alerted her to the other two presences in the cage, because she spun around so fast she should probably have whiplash. As her blue eyes met the other girl's violet ones two names spilled from their lips,

"Maddie!"

"Lottie!"

Jim tapped her shoulder. "You know her?"

"Yeah." Lottie was still staring at the other girl. Someone she had expected to never meet again.

* * *

Lottie. Lottie was here. The sweet fifteen year old Maddie had met at the theatre was gone, in her place was a sixteen year old, tall and strong. Maddie stared at her. Same platinum blonde hair. Same crystal blue eyes. Just like the older boy who was standing next to her. Lottie shouldn't be here,

"What are you doing here?!"

"I don't know! What are _you_ doing here?!"

"How can you not know?!"

"We're hunters. We were hunting." Lottie watched for the other girl's reaction. She nodded.

"We were as well."

"We?"

"Um, me, Cas, you remember him?" Lottie nodded,

"And three others." The demons chose this moment to interupt, drawing Maddie's attention back to her blade.

"Give that back! It has more power in it than anything you have ever encountered!" The demons just laughed.

* * *

Dean turned to face the others. All five of them had agreed to meet here at this time, regroup and say what they'd seen. Gabriel and Sam had met up with him and Cas, Maddie, however, wasn't here. That was exceptionally odd since it had been her idea to scout the building and then regroup. It was the only reason Gabe had let her go alone. Speaking of Gabe, he looked ready to rip the entire warehouse apart until he found her. Dean wasn't sure that if he took that thought into his mind, he would be bothered to stop him. Maddie was something they needed in their lives, but hadn't realised they needed her until she was there. She had to be in the warehouse somewhere, and anyone that had hurt her better start running. Now.

* * *

 **A/N:Hi! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **Maddie: If you did, show your support by reviewing!**

 **Sam: Sci could really use the support.**

 **Me: Yeah, thanks. Anyway, on a completely unrelated note, I got kicked out of a shopping center today for handing out daffodils. (For anyone confused, it's Mothering sunday)**

 **Gabe: Read and Review people. Read and review.**


	2. Angels and Twins

Maddie had finally stopped shouting at the demons, much to the relief of the two she shared a cage with, and was now sitting next to Lottie, still glaring at their captors. None of them had any idea what to do. Jim groaned and tipped his head back to hit the bars,

"Why haven't they..." He was cut off by a loud noise, Lottie later said it was 'like a high pitched squeeling noise, but more grand,' Both humans clapped their hands over their ears and shut their eyes. When it stopped Lottie's ears were bleeding. Maddie noticed this and crawled over, pulling out a pack of tissues to dab her ears with.

"Bloody Hell."

"The fuck was that?!"

"The true voice of an angel."

"There's no such thing as angels?"

"Girls, all the demons are dead."

"Passed out. They're passed out."

* * *

"You two. Oi! Knuckleheads!"

"What?!"

"Gabe?"

"Cover your ears. Tightly."

"Why?"

"Gabriel, what are you planning?"

"All in good time, baby bro."

"Alright, we've covered our ears, now what?"

"I'm going to unleash my true voice."

"Pardon?"

"Good."

* * *

Jim and Lottie sat there and stared at her.

"How do you _know_ they're only passed out?"

"What do you mean, _Angel_?" Maddie sighed and was about to start explaining when she was cut off by two men running in from one of the corridors leading to/away from the room they were in and Jim and Lottie jumping to their feet with a shout,

"Pete! Dan!" The two men stared at the siblings in shock for several seconds before glancing at each other and smirking.

"Really James? We leave the two of you alone for half an hour and you get locked in a cage?"

"With, I might add, Lottie."

"Yeah, yeah, can you get us out?"

"We'll try." They were approaching the cage when loud footsteps sounded from one of the other corridors (there were eight in total, Maddie had counted,) and four other men ran in. This prompted Maddie to now jump to her feet and shout,

"Guys!"

"Maddie! What the hell happened?"

"I was captured by demons and locked in a fucking cage! What does it look like?! Pass me my blade please."

"Here. Who are they?"

"Hunters. The two in the cage with me are Jim and Lottie, the other two are Pete and Dan."

Dean did a double take. "How do you tell them apart?!"

"Dean!"

Four sets of laughter echoed through the room.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I wasn't actually sure what happens if demons hear an angel's true voice.**

 **Maddie: Noone cares, Sci.**

 **Lottie: I care.**

 **Dan: Don't be such a teacher's pet. Or writer's pet.**

 **Pete: Or creater's pet.**

 **Me: Whatever. Please review!**

 **Maddie: We know you're out there!**


	3. Groaning and Escapes

"Ah, um. Lottie? Is it?"

"Who me? Yeah, why?"

"Your ear is bleeding."

"Still?"

"Why is her ear bleeding?"

"Dan, I doubt it's their fault."

"It was, sorry. Gabriel spoke in his true voice."

"Lottie. Here." Maddie threw her a pack of tissues from where she was standing next to the cage door, watching Gabe try to open it using his blade. Several moments later, in which Lottie used the tissues to stop the bleeding, there was a small yelp and thump from a body hitting the wall. Maddie grasped the bars in front of her,

"Gabriel!"

"M'fine." She raised an eyebrow.

"I will be fine." The eyebrow returned to its normal position.

''So, we can't use anything 'angelic' to get out.''

"Why? And what d'you mean 'angelic'?"

"Maybe there's a key somewhere. Did any of you three see them using a key?" The three inhabitants of the cage shook their heads.

"Er, guys? We might wanna speed this up a bit."

"What the fuck?! I thought they were dead!"

"Pete. Language. And, according to Maddie they're only unconscious."

"Well they're waking up now!" Gabriel, who was still trying to open the door, muttered something under his breath and moved round to one of the other sides of the cage,

"Cassy, a bit of help here, please." Between the two of them, they managed to pull one of the bars sideways, but not enough for any of the three inside to climb out. And the demons were slowly starting to wake. Suddenly, Gabriel let out a few choice curse words and then there was a clang. Between him, Cas and Maddie they had managed to pull off one of the bars, creating a space big enough for all three to squeeze out of, Lottie was across the cage and through the gap before Maddie had turned around, Jim climbed out quickly after and Maddie followed. Hugs were being given and Gabriel was critically eyeing Maddie to make sure she was OK. Then one of the awakening demons groaned and they were all out of there and running down the corridor before they ended up with a load of angry demons on their asses.

* * *

 **A/N: Short, I know. But the easter holidays are coming up soon, so I should be updating quite a bit then.**

 **Maddie: Key word there. It's 'Should'**


	4. Safe and Home

They were running. Lottie was sure she'd never run this fast in her entire life, but, she had never been running away from demons before either. The walls flew past her vision like a coalition of cheeters, feet eating up the dirt on the floor, when she tripped, Dean grabbed her arm and yanked her back up, they weren't two separate groups of hunters anymore, they were one group of people, running for their lives. If her thoughts hadn't been fixed on running and breathing, she might have wondered why near-death experiences bond people together. However her thoughts were solely focused on getting out of there alive.

* * *

Sam was in the lead, this was only because he had been closest to the door when they had all bolted down the corridor like startled horses. He was trying his hardest not to get ahead of the others, if it had just been him, Dean, Cas, Gabe and Maddie, they would have just zapped out of there the second Maddie was out of the cage, however they were now with the other group of hunters and Maddie was the only one who could carry more than one person at once, (None of them were quite sure how that worked, she was technically the weakest angel). He turned a corner a skidded to a halt, there were hundreds of demons just standing there. They were all black eyed and staring at the small group of humans and angels. All of them were grinning madly.

* * *

"Oh. We are so screwed." Dean voiced what they were all thinking, when, suddenly, a female demon stepped forward,

"No. We can't kill them. There are only nine. The other ten will seek revenge." There was a silence and what seemed like an hour long pause and all the demons began to shuffle out, parting like the red sea, so there was a walkway down the middle. Noone moved. The demons still stared, unblinking, pitch black eyes. Surprisingly, Jim was the first person to start walking down the narrow pathway, then Lottie, then the twins (Pete and Dan). After a few seconds, Maddie followed, Gabriel close behind. Then Sam started walking and Dean chased after him with Cas not far behind. Jim reached the exit and stood there, making sure his younger siblings got through safely. Maddie went and stood with them as the Winchesters and their angels emerged from the building,

"What now?"

"I say we get as far away from this Godforsaken place as possible."

"Dean! Don't use our father's name in vain."

"Sorry Cas."

"Dean-o's got a point. We really should..." Gabriel was cut off by a hideous growling, coming from the warehouse. There was a tiny pause. All of them turned and, as one, for the second time that day, ran away. Faster than anyone had ever thought possible. It was less than half a mile to the cars, Dean's Impala and the Cloven's green Fiat Doblo. While running that distance, none of them stopped or slowed down at all, none of them wanted to run the risk that slowing down would mean getting caught by whatever had either made or caused that gruesome, frightening noise. Worse than any noise that had ever been heard before.

They didn't even slow down or stop to get in the two vehicles, Jim and Dean jumped into the drivers' seats and everyone else just got in the first car they arrived at. As they pulled away from where they had been parked, Dean, Cas, Pete and Gabe were in the Impala, with Jim, Lottie, Dan, Sam and Maddie in the Fiat. Jim followed Dean. Mainly because he had one of his younger siblings in the back of his car.

* * *

Just under four and a half hours later, the Impala parked outside the bunker with the Fiat just behind. It was late. Very late and Jim was too tired to drive his little family back to wherever they had been staying, so he didn't. After everyone was inside, the Clovens all picked a room each and went to sleep. They didn't leave the next morning. Or the one after that. Jim only left to pay for the motel room they'd been staying in. The bunker became home to all nine of them and the Clovens slowly became a part of their team. Team Free Will, as Maddie insisted on calling it. Dean didn't have the heart to refuse her or the ability to come up with another name.

* * *

 **A/N: A group of cheetahs is actually called a coalition. Well, when male cheeters group together that's called a coalition, females tend to hunt alone except for cubs.**

 **Gabe: Sci, this isn't school or anything.**

 **Maddie: Yeah, save the history lesson for teachers!**

 **Lottie:** _ **History?**_

 **Me: Just ignore her.**

 **Pete: And review!**

 **Dan: I think she was talking to Lota.**

 **Me: I was, but review anyway. They inspire me to actually keep writing.**


	5. Learning and Nineteen

The transition from four to nine people living in the bunker was not easy. In fact, it was probably as far away from being easy as you could get. There were often arguments, two people not talking to each other for an undetermined period of time (*cough* Gabriel and one of the twins *cough*) or sometimes just yelling at each other because the frustration had gotten too much and they needed to let it out. But there _were_ good sides. All of them learnt small things about each other. The Winchesters and the angels learnt that Pete had OCD, which would cause him to get stuck in loops, to do the same thing, normally a simple action such as washing his hands, over and over because it didn't feel 'right' and they learnt that Dan was often the only one who could pull him out. And they learnt that Jim was just as overprotective as Dean, if not more so, they learnt he was openly gay. They learnt that Lottie had never had a place to call home before now. Maddie learnt that Lottie would pray every night before she went to sleep. She didn't learn who Lottie prayed to, only that it was a touchy subject and to never bring it up in front of the boys. (That one was learnt through Lottie telling her not to, not through actually bringing it up.)

* * *

Meanwhile, the Clovens learnt that Cas had a tenancy to go into a haze, where he remembered bad things he'd done or other angels that he'd killed, and they learnt it was near impossible to get him back to the real world. They learnt about Maddie's coffee addiction and they learnt that Gabe's sugar addiction didn't really exist, he faked it. They learnt that all the others knew that but none of them called him out on it. They learnt that whenever Sam didn't want to talk about something, he would throw himself into research. And they learnt that Dean stumbling into their rooms at night to check they were 'still alive' meant that he had had a nightmare about them dying and they knew this meant they had been completely accepted as a part of the ragtag family that made up Team Free Will.

* * *

"Are we ever gonna talk about it?" Lottie broke the comfortable silence that had settled over the room. As of this moment, the Clovens had been living in the bunker for just over a month.

"Context please. Talk about what?"

"What the demons said." Dan, who had responded to her first comment, sighed,

"What did the demon say?"

"That they couldn't kill us 'cos the other ten would y'know, kill them or something."

"I believe the exact phrase it used was 'The other ten will seek revenge.'"

"Yeah, thanks Cas."

"Why do we need to talk about it, Lota dota?"

"Dan! Don't!"

"No nono. Lottie's got a point..."

"Really? What is it then Samsquash?"

"There are nine of us." Lottie remarked thoughtfully. No one responded, all waiting for her to continue,

"Nine plus ten is nineteen." Maddie chose this moment to come back from the toilet.

"No. _Really?_ "

"Shut up. So does four plus fifteen."

"I would really really like to know what the Hell you're talking about, since Lots is making literally _no_ sense."

"She was talking about what the demon lady said."

"What demon lady? When?"

"The one that let us go, on the day we met."

"Yep. Ok. Following. Where'd you get four and fifteen from?"

Lottie bit her lip in the way you would when you knew you were about to get shouted at for something.

"Um. Well you remember where we, as in me an' you, met?"

 _"No."_

"Don't be sarcastic. Anyway, while we were talking in the foyer, I saw this old womanand she was staring at us and muttering something about 'Only four fifteen more' or something like that." There was a tense silence.

"WHY. THE. FUCK. DIDN'T. YOU. SAY. SOMETHING?"

"Sorry?"

"Lottie!"

"It didn't seem important at that point. And I kinda forgot, while I was thinking about other stuff."

"You mean your stupid conspiracy theories about Mads and Cas?"

"Which turned out to be partially correct!"

"Lottie! She could have been dangerous."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's Ok. I guess you wouldn't have been able to tell me infront of those two anyway."

Sam interrupted.

"Hey, Maddie, you Ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Thinking."

"Bout what, Princess?"

"The nineteen."

"Nineteen what?"

"Exactly."

"Probably talked about in one of your boringass coven meetings."

"Probably. I don't think it was very important anyway."

"Anyone else wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure Dean, what are we watching?"

* * *

 **A/N: You like? You no like? You don't care?**

 **Maddie: Review anyway.**

 **Me: I really feel like you take over these.**

 **Maddie: Meh. Anyway. Happy Good Friday!**

 **Lottie: We hope you enjoy your Easter if you celebrate it.**

 **Pete: If not, enjoy your weekend. And review.**

 **Dan: Easter reviews!**


	6. Parcels and Pears

**A/N: This chapter is for Bethany! The first person to read it. You're Awesome! (PS. Beth, if you are reading this, I expect a review damnit!)**

* * *

Maddie walked into the bunker's lounge area. And stopped. And then continued walking to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. When she got back the twins, Dean, Sam and Cas were there. All six of them just stared at the strange object sitting in the middle of the room, which had definitely _not_ been there yesterday. Dean was the first to break the question filled silence.

"What the hell is that?"

"Looks like a parcel."

"Yes thank you little miss smartass." They were interrupted by Sam,

"Who's it for?"

"Well, I don't know, but there is a label on it."

"Yeah."

"So are we gonna...?"

"Yeah."

"Well...?"

"Just..."

"Just what?" Dean frowned at her and moved to look at the label,

"It's, uh, it's for Lottie."

"Lottie?"

"What?"

"Well, I weren't talking to you, but there's a hugeass parcel addressed to you."

 _"What?"_

"Yeah..."

"Why?" Maddie just shrugged in response,

"Wanna open it?" There was yawn, and they all turned to the doorway,

"Open what?"

"Oh! Hark! The mighty archangel, the messanger of heaven, the bringer of the news of Christ. He has surfaced. And Jim. Hi Jim."

"Hi." Gabriel stuck his tounge out at her,

"Open. What?"

"So mature." Sam jumped in,

"Open that. It's addressed to Lottie."

"Okay? And?"

"Before I do, is there any reason why I shouldn't? Open it?" There was a pause in which Gabe and Cas exchanged a look, then Gabriel shrugged and shook his head at the same time, (Which looked pretty funny)

"Not that I can think of." Lottie bit her lip, everyone was staring at her, even Maddie (Over the brim of her mug of coffee)

"Okay. Let's do this."

"Christ's sake Lottie! It's only a parcel!"

"Yeah, I know. But 'just parcels' don't show up with no reason or source." Maddie made an agreeing noise as Lottie cautiously stepped up to the large parcel and began to peel off the tape. After about five seconds of this Gabe and Maddie had started to bounce impatiently.

"Just rip it off!"

"For Christ's sake!" Lottie sighed, grabbed the top of the paper and yanked on it, hard enough to rip. All of Team Free Will stood and stared at the parcel beneath the packaging in various states of confusion.

* * *

The first person to work it out was Maddie, and when she did, she practically exploded into laughter,

"Oh my! Oh my God!"

"What? What is it?" She didn't respond, just stood there crying from laughter,

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

"MADISON!"

"It's, it's, Oh God! It's a partridge in a pear tree!" She was still laughing and not very soon after, she was joined by the rest of them until all were laughing. It felt good to all be laughing at something this small, and not out of relief that everyone was alive.

* * *

 **Disclaimer- I do not own The Twelve Days of Christmas. I don't know who does, but it's not me.**

 **A/N: Soo... Bethy? You like how this chapter finished?**

 **Maddie: Just so all of you are aware, there is more.**

 **Me: And Micheal will be coming in soon.**

 **Lottie: Hopefully.**

 **Me: He will!**

 **Pete: Yeah, yeah, why don't you actually go write it rather than making empty promises?**

 **Maddie: Yeah, Sci.**

 **Lottie: Did we forget something? I feel like we forgot something?**

 **Gabe: That's 'cos you did. You dumbasses forgot to ask for reviews!**

 **Dan: So review, pretty please? *Flutters eyelashes***

 **Maddie: Stop begging. It makes us look low down. Oi! Readers! Review!**

 **Me: Please. We'd really like it?**

 **Maddie: Stop. Bloody. Begging.**


	7. Birds and Grace

On December 2nd, otherwise known as the next day, when Lottie woke up and dragged herself into the lounge, there weren't two calling birds for her to deal with and, for that at least, she was grateful. Still wondering who had put the first one there. Her best bet was Maddie, or Gabe. It sounded like something one of them would come up with.

* * *

Unfortunately for all of them, during that day, the water pipes froze over. Which meant there was no hot water. Which meant there was not hot anything. Of course, this problem _could_ be solved by lighting a fire, however there was no wood in the bunker and none of them wanted to go out into the cold to get firewood. (Seriously, it was freezing). By nightfall they still hadn't thawed out and Maddie crawled into Lottie's bed around midnight, muttering something about warmth. She was still there in the morning, curled around Lottie, who knew that she would have noticed if Maddie's warmth had left at any point in the night.

"LOTTIE! MADDIE!" Both girls groaned and dragged themselves out of bed. The water in the pipes had apparently melted during the night, so a pleasant warmth spread throughout the bunker.

"What is it?"

"You've got another parcel."

"Great."

"Open it!"

"K."

"Is... Is that what I think it is?"

"You mean 'Are those what I think they are?' There's two."

"How the fuck did someone manage to wrap up two turtle doves?"

"It's kinda inhumane."

"Could one of you put them outside with the tree and the partridge? Please?" Gabriel volunteered and was back in less time than it took to say 'Partridge in a Pear Tree.' Maddie went to get a cup of coffee, earning her a 'look' from Lottie,

"What?"

"That much caffeine is bad for you."

"I'm half angel. Very few things are bad for me."

"You have, like, ten cups a day!"

"So?"

"So... Ugh. Never mind. Why'd I get those today?"

"Elaborate."

"Why not yesterday? You know. On _'The second day of Christmas'_?"

"Well, first off, the twelve days of Christmas are the days leading up to twelfth night. So your secret admirer has got the wrong side of Christmas, secondly, one on the first, two on the third, keep going like that and you get twelve whatever it is on the twenty third. Then, two days after that is Christmas day so maybe they'll do something big for that, or, hopefully, reveal who the heck they are."

"Oh."

"Um, if you managed to work all this out, how do we know it's not you?"

"Jim, it wasn't me."

"Prove it."

"How?" He looked slightly lost. Cas interrupted,

"I have analysed the gifts and the wrapping paper and I believe they are of angelic origin..."

"Ha!''

"However I don't think it was Maddie or Gabriel."

"How can you tell?"

"Each angel has different Grace and it... Um, it.."

"Cassie means they all feel different, like different energy signatures."

Maddie's theory turned out to be correct and the pipes froze up several more nights over the period of twenty three days, Maddie had a tendency to sneek into Lottie's bed when that happened. Once she crept in around three in the morning and saw something. It was a huge angelic figures, standing beside her bed, tentacles of Grace floating around her. As soon as it (He? She?) noticed her presence, it vanished. Leaving Lottie asleep, with no knowledge of what had just happened, and Maddie with a vague idea of who was delivering the gifts.

* * *

 **A/N: Oohhh**

 **Maddie: Review for the next chapter.**

 **Me: Oh my gosh! Yesterday, me and my family, we went to Ely and there is this little fudge shop there and it's perfect! They were doing mini egg fudge and cream egg fudge! And, omigosh! I wish I could just reach through the computer screen and give you all a taste! *Sighs in pleasure***

 **Lottie: Are you hyper? Is it possible to get hyper from fudge?**

 **Maddie: *mouthfull of fudge* She's right. This is heavenly.**

 **Me: *Falls down in horror* Don't eat my fudge!**

 **Jim: Review, please.**


	8. Michael and Charlotte

Christmas day was approaching fast and, while getting five gold rings had been nice, they had hit the eighth day mark and Lottie was getting tired of chasing people out of the bunker every morning. Maddie was the only one being even slightly supportive and her support consisted of mentioning that she could have got everything she already had everyday, (Eg. 3 french hens and two more turtle doves and another partridge in a pear tree.) which, while she was right, wasn't very comforting.

* * *

Michael was sitting in his own small corner of Heaven, if anyone had asked, he would have said he was scanning Earth for dangers to the angels and anything of the like. Only part of this was a lie. He was watching Earth, but not to look out for dangers, no. Michael was watching one human in particular, and it wasn't even because she was a threat. No, Michael was watching her because she was special to him. He wasn't exactly sure how, but she was special, he also wanted to see how she was reacting to his gifts, one of the very young angels had been 'exploring' Earth pop culture and had discovered a song called 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'. On hearing this, Michael had decided to apply this song to her, one, because he wanted to do something nice for her and, two, she was rarely very happy so he wanted to make her laugh with her friends (and brothers). Ah. Yes. Her friend- the abomination. If Gabriel hadn't kept it so well hidden while it was growing and if she, if _Charlotte_ wasn't so attached to it he would have wiped it off the face of the planet long ago. Wait, no. Not 'It', 'her'. Charlotte had told it, no, her, she wasn't an abomination last week. She'd gotten very angry when the abomination (What was its/her name? Ah. Madison.) When she had called herself that. (For some reason they'd been talking about nephillim, Maddie had mentioned that they were supposedly abominations and she was one,) Michael didn't want to make Charlotte angry. He made the decision to stop calling her that, to start calling her 'Madison'. Wait. What was that? Oh, yes. It was Charlotte praying, just like she always did at this time. Micheal lent back against one of the many trees in this corner of Heaven and listened to her prayer:

 _Hi Michael,_ He liked this informal style of greeting, when she had first begun praying to him she had been much more formal, often starting with something like 'Archangel Michael. Prince of Heaven. Hear my prayer.'

 _So, I already told you about the twelve days of Christmas thing, right?_ She didn't wait for an answer, she probably wasn't expecting him to actually be listening.

 _Well, it's the twenty third of December today and I got twelve little boys drumming, we sent them marching down the road._ She laughed.

 _It was kinda cute, y'know. Watching a bunch of small boys just marching down the road, drumming in time with each step. The costumes were kinda cute as well. I still wanna know who sent all them, Maddie has this misconceived idea that they're going to show up on Christmas day, I still think it might be her. Or Gabe._ Michael wished he had the courage to tell her it was him.

 _God. Why do I even bother doing this? If you are listening, Michael, a sign would be nice, y'know. So I know I'm not just sitting here talking to myself. Anyway. Please make our Christmas happy. Protect my family, Michael._

 _Love, Lottie._

* * *

The sixteen year old sighed, climbed under her bed covers and reached over to hit the light switch. Why did she even bother praying? He probably hadn't even heard and, if he had, why would _Michael_ Prince of Heaven and all that, care about her day and her family? She knew why she did it. To get everything off her chest, even before, when she hadn't believed in angels and God, she'd still done it. Some kind of stress reliever. The boys, her boys, worked out or shot things, that had always increased her tension, which was kinda the opposite of what she wanted to do. Come to think of it, was there a Michael? If so, where was he? Lottie decided to bring it up tomorrow. The others would know.

* * *

As a general rule, Michael didn't listen into Charlotte's daily life, however, when he heard her mention him to the other members of her small 'family', he couldn't help himself. (Later on, he would learn this was a human trait called 'curiosity' and the first step towards free will.)

"So..."

"So what?" Gabriel looked vaguely suspicious,

"Well, you don't talk much about the other Archangels, but I know that you're pretty sure Raphael is dead, Lucifer is in the Cage and Gabriel is here..."

"You wanna know where Michael is?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering."

"He's in the Cage with Adam and Lucifer. Pass the butter." And that was that. Lottie got the distinct impression that they didn't want to talk about it and stopped probing. She'd got the information she wanted.

* * *

 **A/N: There. See. Michael.**

 **Maddie: We don't have time for bullshit. Please review.**


	9. Worry and Innocence

Gabriel was worried. And for a good reason- Why the hell did Lottie want to know where Michael was? Had he got out? If the cage had opened Luci would have got out as well. What if they tried to restart the apocalypse? What would he do? If Lucifer wanted Sam as his vessel again there was no way Gabe would stand for it, but could he really face the older brother who he had looked up to for several millennia? The older brother who had killed him? He knew he was stressing over something that was probably not going to happen, but he couldn't help it. Sam was starting to get worried and it had only been a day since she asked.

* * *

 _Hi Michael,_

 _So, Gabe told me you're in the Cage and they all moved the conversation on pretty fast after I asked, even if they hadn't I wouldn't have been able to ask if Angels could receive prayers while in Hell, but I'm guessing the answer is no. Umm. If you can hear this, I've never been able to work up the courage to ask you before but, can you show me if you can hear. I dunno._

 _On a slightly more posit... Wait, screw that nothing I have to tell you today is positive, Gabe is slowly going crazy, and I think it's 'cos I asked about you, I don't know why that would upset him this much, I think he's taking Sam with him._

 _Pete and Dan had an argument about how he should try to get himself out of his loops. Please help them to make up, them not talking sets Jim on edge and I really think he could do without that._

 _Oh, wait there is a positive side. Dean and Cas are happy together and have finally started sharing a room, I think this is a sign of Dean finally accepting his bisexuality. Maddie thinks it's about time and she might have a point, they've been banging for nearly a year now, I think. I dunno, I get my info from Maddie who wasn't here when they started and she gets her info from Gabe, who, I assume you know, is terrible with dates._

 _Whew, this was quite long. I pray that you help Dean, 'cause he's probably still gonna struggle with his bi-ness, help Pete 'nd Dan get over their argument and especially help Gabe. Also, I kinda... Would you mind showing yourself to me? I'd like that. It doesn't matter if you can't though. Protect my family, Michael,_

 _Love,_

 _Lottie._

* * *

Normally she prayed before going to bed, but everyone was crazy and she'd needed to get away from that and offload all her worries, after about half a minute, she decided that either Michael was in the Cage or he was busy and didn't have time for a stupid teenage girl who used him as a worry doll.

"Why do you think so little of yourself?" Hunter instinct kicked in and Lottie'd spun round with a gun in hand, pointed at the intruder,

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

"You know who I am, you are thinking that it is me."

She lowered the gun slightly, "Ok, first off, that is not correct English." 'Michael' looked slightly affronted, which, she thought was actually very ador... No. No. He's still in your head, move to point two! The guy looked very, _very_ confused,

"Secondly, are you in my head?!"

"No, I am right here, however if you meant am I reading your mind?"

"Yes.."

"I am, is there a problem?"

"Yes! You can't just read my mind it's.. It's... It's a violation of privacy!"

He just looked more confused, "I already know everything about you, why do you object to me reading your mind?"

"Because. My thoughts are my thoughts and I don't want you scrolling through them!"

"But I..."

"Nu uh. Stay out of my head. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Now we sorted that out, why are you here? Assuming, of course, that you are Michael?"

"I am. And my reason for being here is that you asked for it." Lottie was dumbstruck.

"Wait, you're here, just because I asked you to?"

"Yes. And I believe that what you just said was not grammatically correct either." The girl raised an eyebrow, but let it go,

"Why? Why are you doing something _I_ asked you to do?"

"I wished to."

"Exercising your free will? Huh?" Michael frowned,

''Angels do not have free will."

"Tell that to Cas 'nd Gabe. I'm getting off subject,"

"Are you? I do not believe there was a subject to go off of."

"Yes, I am. And the subject is why you're here. I mean, you must get loads of prayers from loads of people. So why me?"

"You have prayed to me everyday since you were three and your father died, your prayers then were so innocent, always asking me to look after him, to help you to be better behaved for your mother and to forgive your brothers when they were rude or stole money for your mother to use to buy food. Even after you joined your brothers in hunting, all your prayers were for them, to protect them. I came here, today, because it was the first time you'd asked for something for yourself." Her jaw was hanging open and Lottie was pretty sure she would have done something stupid if Dean's voice hadn't echoed down to her room, calling her for dinner. As it was she demanded that Michael leave, and immediately felt bad,

''Why must I leave?"

"Because, I would kinda like to tell them before just dragging you down to eat with us."

"But..." Good God. How was he so, so naivë?

"Just go. Please."

"Fine. May I come back?"

"Sure. You can be my dirty little secret." Lottie smirked at the confusion on his face.

"I will see you soon"

"Bye..." She was talking to an empty room.

"Lota dota? You alive?"

"Yes Jim. I'm just coming."

* * *

 **A/N: (Insert general comments about chapter)**

 **Maddie: (Insert comment relative to above ones)**

 **(Character name): (Comments,)**

 **Maddie: (Rude comment about one above)**

 **(Character name): (Comments about reviewing)**

 **(Character): (Enforcement about reviewing)**

 **(Probably Maddie): (Point out that just because the A/N is different doesn't mean you don't have to review)**


	10. Night out and Demons

_I dunno, about three months later?..._

''And you're sure you're gonna be fine?"

"Yes Dean. Christ's sake."

"Hey! Don't take that tone with me, missy."

"It's Maddie and stop worrying, seriously!"

"Ok, ok, I'm just worried."

"We noticed."

"Ignore Dean-o. Mads, you got your blade?"

"Gabe, it's part of my Grace. It's kinda hard not to have it."

"Ok smartass."

''Shouldn't we be worried that the only weapon they have is a blade?"

"Oh, no. I'm armed as well and Maddie has a gun."

"You both have a gun? Where are you keeping that?!"

The girls smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know..."

"Right. Well. Pray if..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, pray if you need help, pray if something bad happens pray if we get lost et cetera."

"Fine. Have a good 'Girls' night out'"

"We will!" Maddie stuck out her hand, Lottie grabbed it and the two of them vanished.

"I'm still annoyed they wouldn't tell us where they're going."

"Gabe, if you knew where they were you'd follow them all night."

"Touché, Sambo."

"Guys, where d'you think they were hiding their weapons, 'cos I couldn't see them."

"Probably between their boobs."

"Dan! One of them is your little sister!"

"So? I was just making a suggestion."

* * *

Lottie glanced around the field they'd landed in, in confusion,

"I thought you said we were going to a party?"

"We are. I just thought maybe we don't wanna appear suddenly in the middle of a crowded, well lit village, town thing."

"Oh. Right." She laughed,

"Let's go then."

It only took about thirty seconds to walk across the (thankfully dry) field, however as they reached the edge a voice from behind them caught their attention,

"Charlotte, I require your assistance." Both spun around, guns aimed, ready to shoot,

"Oh, Mikey. It's just you." Lottie lowered her gun.

"Why do you always greet me in that manner?"

"Because you surprise me. It's survival instinct."

"I see."

"Uhh, guys? Two things, one, no you really don't see, two, Lottie, who the _hell_ is this?"

"Michael, y'know. The Archangel."

"Oooookay."

"I require your assistance,"

"Yeah, um, hold on for a second and don't listen in." Maddie dragged Lottie about 150m away.

"What's up?"

"What's up?! What's up?! I don't know how close you two are but he _hates_ nephillim. _I_ am a nephillim!"

"Aren't they half human half angel?"

"Yes! What's your point?!"

"You're half angel half _witch._ "

"Do you seriously think that is going to make a difference?!"

"Maddie, if he wanted to kill you, he would have done it already. Let's ask him what he wants." The two girls walked back to where Michael was patiently waiting.

"What did you want my help with?"

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Um. Well I have not killed you, and will not at any point in the future, because Charlotte is emotionally attached to you."

Maddie raised an eyebrow at her best friend,

"And the reason I require your assistance, is, many of the people inhabiting that town have been possessed by demons."

"Right. That's bad."

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock. C'mon. Let's go get rid of these black eyed bitches."

"I do not believe any of these demons are fema..."

"Maddie! Hold up! Shouldn't we have a game plan?"

"Nope! We do, however need to teach your boyfriend how to use contractions."

"He's not... Maddie!"

* * *

 **A/N: Just to tell you, I'm being dragged on holiday to a cottage that has no wifi so don't expect an update until Thursday next week when we'll be back, possibly Wednesday, and I can't promise I will be writing any in that time because I have to share a bedroom with my irritating nine-year-old sister. :(**

 **Maddie: Next chapter: Me 'n' Lottie kick some demons' asses!**

 **Lottie: Reviews are the food of writers.**

 **Me: Damn right they are!**


	11. Exorcisms and Corruption

The three of them paused at the edge of the town, scanning the area. Well, Maddie and Lottie scanned the area, Michael just watched them patiently.

"Ok. Plan."

"Oh, so we have a plan _now._ "

"Shut up, Lottie. I'm gonna go up on that stage and announce you like an act. You are going to recite the _entire_ exorcism, _without_ stopping. Got that?"

"Yeps. What are you an' Mike gonna do?"

"Stand either side of you and stop the demons from stopping you talking."

"Ok. Go."

Maddie jogged up to the stage, jumped on and grabbed the microphone,

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Have we got a special treat for you! I give you, the amazing, the marvellous, the incredible, the wonderful, Lottie Light Show! Come on up!"

People began to congregate as Lottie climbed up to the stage and took the microphone, checking she had everyone's attention she began to speak

 _"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..."_

They started attacking as soon as it was obvious what she was doing, what she was doing became obvious as soon as she finished the first word. Trying not to kill anyone was harder than you would have thought, if you killed the demon, you killed the person inside as well, so what the two angels tried to do was wound each demon to make it back off to heal. This of course meant that the numbers were not decreasing, just faltering every so often when one of them got in an almost fatal blow. Although they were doing astonishingly well considering the circumstances, both were slowly being pushed back towards Lottie,

"Charlotte, it would help if you could hurry up!"

 _"Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire..."_ She was slowly raising her voice to be heard over the screaming of the demons,

 _"Te rogamus, audi nos!"_

Chaos urupted like a volcano. Black, smoke-like demons were everywhere, children were crying, adults were screaming, people everywhere were panicking, but the three on the stage just huddled together, waiting for it to die down. And, eventually, it did. The demons left, probably to find new meatsuits or to return to Hell, people were still panicking, but the screaming had died down. Slowly, two of the three on the stage moved away from the third and began to move into the crowd. Light spread out from their bodies, touching all the other people and, as this happened, you could see everyone calming down, looking happy. What Michael and Maddie had done was change their memories, so they thought that they had actually seen an amazing light show.

* * *

"What now?''

"What d'ya mean?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't feel that the best place to have a girl's night out, well, girls-plus-Michael's night out, is in a town where you exorcised a bunch of demons."

"I believe there were more than 'A bunch'"

Maddie laughed, "Even Cas' air quotes are better than yours."

"Maddie! Be nice!"

"Sor- _ry_ , I'll try not to insult your boyfriend."

"Madison. He. Is. Not. My boyfriend."

"Sure. Hey. There's this awesome butchers in England, near where we went on holiday sometimes."

"Yeah, and?"

"It does these amazing sausage rolls, seriously, they are to die for."

"I do not wish to die for a dead pig."

"That's creepy. Don't say that, also, it's _don't_ as in, I _don't want_ to die for a sausage roll. Do not say dead pig."

"You said 'Do not' just then."

"Yeah but... Never mind. Try using don't rather than do not. K?"

"Alright."

"And Ok rather than alright."

"Ok."

"Lottie! I'm corrupting your angel!"

"He's not _my_ angel!"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back! Did ya miss me?!**

 **Maddie: Us. Did you miss** _ **us.**_

 **Lottie: Sure they did. Right?**

 **Me: Yeah... Anyway, I have made the decision to try and do regular updates.**

 **Maddie: Yay!**

 **Me: My updating day will be Thursday every week (hopefully) unless, A. I don't have wifi, B. I had my computer confiscated, or C. I had no creative juices that week,**

 **Maddie: Review and see you next week!**


	12. Time and Teleporting

"Ok. You were right. These are really good."

"Charlotte, don't speak with your mouth full."

"What he said, and, I told you!"

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, what are we gonna do now?"

There was silence as the girls carefully thought about everything they could do, Michael just watched them, seeming to understand that he was just a tag along and that his ideas would not be appreciated. It took about five minutes before Maddie lit up and grinned at the other two.

"Have you ever played Hide 'n' Seek in the tower of London?"

"But it'll be closed!"

"So was the butchers."

* * *

After about ten minutes wasted explaining the rules to Micheal, and five wasted arguing over who would seek, Lottie and Michael went to hide, while Maddie counted. The entire place was empty, locked up and the small lights Maddie had mojoed into existence cast huge, long shadows everywhere, Lottie could hear small noises everywhere and wondered if there were rats. It seemed unlikely, but who knew? All the suits of armour appeared to loom out of the darkness, hands reaching for her, weapons pointed ready to strike. Her breath caught in her throat, and the noise echoed. Floorboards creaked even when she hadn't trod on them, but no one was behind her. Glass cases reflected the light, giving every room an eery glow and...

"BOO!" Her scream echoed loud through the silent tower, as did Maddie's laughter,

"Are you serious?!"

"Hide 'n' Seek. Found you!"

"Are you alrig... Are you Ok Charlotte?" Michael glanced at Maddie, who grinned proudly,

''Lottie's fine. I just startled her,''

"Startled is an understatement,"

"Hey!" The other two both jumped,

"I found you both! Lottie, it's your turn to look."

* * *

Seven games and five arguments later, Lottie glanced at her watch and yelled for everyone to stop.

"Maddie! Curfew!"

"We don't have a curfew?"

"No, but there's a long-standing curfew, we have to be back by eleven o'clock."

"Oh. What time is it now?"

"Half past twelve." Lottie admitted sheepishly,

"Oh, um." The two girls stood there, trying to work out what to do,

"Oh! We can travel back in time!"

"How?"

"Michael."

"Michael?"

"Yeah. We can get him to take us back in time."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No...''

"I can do that if you want me to,"

"No!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well we...we...we might bump into our past selves!"

"No. No we won't. They'll be here, playing hide and seek."

"Well...um..."

"Loooooottiiiiiiiiiiie"

"Fine. Just do it."

Maddie beamed and grabbed her's and Micheal's arms, teleporting instantly to just outside the bunker, where Michael took her place and moved them back an hour and a half. There wasn't any difference that the girls could see, but they believed that he had done as her said he would.

"Thanks, Mike."

"It's _Michael"_ He replied, but not with any of the venom he'd had at the start of the evening,

"Yeah," Lottie smiled at him and he smiled back, turning to leave when Maddie stopped him with a hug. His initial reaction was to jerk away, but, on realising what she was doing returned the gesture, then she let him go and the Sword of Heaven flew off.

* * *

"What time do you call this?!"

"Err.. Eleven?"

"It is one minute past! We were worried for _one whole minute!"_

"Jesus Christ, Dean. Give it a rest. We're here. We're alive. And I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night." Lottie added in, following her best friend to their bedrooms

"See ya in the morning."

* * *

 **A/N: Our girls are back and alive!**

 **Maddie: Yay! Review!**

 **Me: Also, this is now my longest fic!**


	13. Fluff and Friendship

Early spring turned into late summer, the number of hunts decreased significantly and the girls' meetings with Michael became more frequent, while still keeping them secret from the boys. He and Lottie still met alone though, he would often just show up randomly in her room, she was getting better at not shooting him, but it was still a common occurrence. Micheal would never tell her, but every time Lottie shot him, he kept the scar to remember her and that day by.*

* * *

Friday, July nineteenth, found the small group that called themselves Team Free Will sitting out in Cas' garden, just behind the bunker, it was quite late in the afternoon, almost late enough to call evening, but still warm and they were all just sitting, talking and laughing at Lottie's partridge, which was stumbling around while flapping it's wings. (The partridge was the only bird that had stayed, the others had left. They had never heard from any of the people and had sold the rings at Lottie's approval.)

There wasn't anything they needed to do, it was nice to have time to just relax, not be worried about everything. Gabriel was sitting in between Sam's legs and Sam was threading his fingers through Gabe's hair, Dean was leaning against a tree with Cas' head in his lap, the Twins were lying on their backs, trying to make out shapes in the clouds, Jim was laughing with Dean and the girls were perched in the pear tree, which had grown alarming big since Lottie received it at Christmas.

* * *

Things were good in Heaven as well, Michael hadn't really had to sort anything out all day and was spending the remainder of it watching Maddie and Lottie. Their happiness and peace reflected onto him and the whole group ended the day peaceful and worryless.

* * *

 ***tardis-impala-221b-merlin this line was for you. Please be patient, and wait for the ship to sail. If it ever does...**

 **A/N: I know that it's short, it's kinda just a filler chapter without any plot.**

 **Maddie: However the plot will return next week.**

 **Lottie: Review the fluff!**


End file.
